


let's get this party started

by orphan_account



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, sid is lost in the goddamn sauce, they're nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Corey's idea to do this. They hadn't tried it since the first tour and all Sid could remember was being in pain and then passing out from coming so hard. The memory is hazy and Sid wants it to stay that way.Then again, he was probably dropping acid and shitfaced. Now, he's sober, and the prospect is a lot scarier.
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Shawn Crahan, Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	let's get this party started

**Author's Note:**

> okay y'all i didn't have anyone beta this and didn't edit so there's that. 
> 
> but here some cute poly-Knot because there's never enough of it ❤️
> 
> title from "let's get this party started" - KoRn

It was Corey's idea to do this. They hadn't tried it since the first tour and all Sid could remember was being in pain and then passing out from coming so hard. The memory is hazy and Sid wants it to stay that way. 

Then again, he was probably dropping acid and shitfaced. Now, he's sober, and the prospect is a lot scarier.

He sits on Shawn's lap, pleasing the percussionist with his hands and mouth while Corey searches for lube. It's not that Sid doesn't want to do it; he so fucking does. Having Corey and Shawn in him at the same time is such a hot fantasy for all of them, but Sid doesn't want to hurt himself. 

Corey settles in behind him and pops open the lube bottle. Shawn rubs his hands softly over Sid's shoulders, a quiet, sweet reassurance that he values more than anything. His nerves say he can't do it but his dick twitches at the thought and Sid makes a final decision to just go for it. If he's really in pain, they'll stop; they always have. 

"It's alright, baby," Corey whispers, taking Sid's hair out of it's tie and kissing his neck sweetly. "We got you." 

Sid nearly melts into the bed at that and his dick drools on his stomach. Corey has a way of saying the sweetest things in the sexiest voice and fuck, does that really get to Sid. Shawn's hands move to his nipples as Corey's index finger probes his entrance, pulling a sob out of Sid. "Fuck. Fucking hell."

"Watch your mouth." Shawn slaps his thigh and Sid bites back another curse, settling for a high pitched whine as Corey slides another finger in. Shawn's stopped touching him now, but he's rutting against his balls and Sid wants to cry; it feels so amazing. 

"You gotta relax a little, Sid." Corey mutters. The contrast between them is what Sid loves. Shawn's sour and Corey's sweet and they both do it all for him. It makes him feel special, wanted. 

The tips of Corey's fingers brush that sensitive bundle of nerves deep in him and he mewls, throwing his head back to rest in the crook of Corey's shoulder. 

This is only half the battle, though. Corey's gonna have to really open him up to make this work. So he does, pouring more lube over the spot where his fingers meet Sid's hole. It's cold, and shivers wrack Sid's body. Who can tell if it's from anxiety? 

Sid pants when Corey adds a third finger and cries out when his pinky slides in, slick and effortless. He's throbbing now, practically begging for them to just do it and get it over with. Shawn traces his tattoos with a finger and ignores him, as does Corey. 

"Goddamn, you take it so well, baby." Shawn squeezes his hip. "Bet you'd want his whole fucking hand if it could fit, huh?" 

Sid about loses it at that, whimpering a shaky  _ yes  _ as he feels more precum bead on his tip. Fuck, he's so ready. And Corey listens this time, pulling his fingers out to look at Sid's hole. "Fuck, that's hot." 

"Why don't you fucking do something, then?" Sid growls, grinding down on Shawn and absolutely fed up with the teasing. 

"No reason to be hostile, baby doll." 

Shawn knows every single on of Sid's weak spots; they've been doing this longer than Corey has. Knows all of Sid's buttons to press, all his kinks, all the things that drive his batshit crazy for him. The pet names always get to him, and so does Shawn's smirk. 

"I'll go first," Corey mutters, grabbing Sid's hips and lifting the scrawny DJ onto his knees. Shawn positions Corey's cock and Sid gently lowers himself onto it, dropping the last few inches. 

As stretched as he is, Corey still fills him up, makes him feel absolutely fucking amazing. Groaning, Sid flops back into Corey's chest and kisses him. But Corey's dick isn't even the hard part. Shawn's is. 

It was a struggle the first few times for Sid to take Shawn's cock. There were a lot of failed attempts and wasted lube before they finally got it, and sometimes it's still painful for Sid; it just depends on the day. And they're coaxing him forward so he can sink down onto it. 

"C'mon, baby, you got it."

_ Does he?  _ Sid's brain tells him no but his dick says yes, so he lets them tug him around until he's positioned over Shawn. Sid gulps. Fuck. Jesus fucking  _ Christ on a stick.  _

Shawn rubs the head of his dick where Sid and Corey are joined, coaxing a moan out of Corey. It's the loudest sound he's made tonight, and Sid's cock twitches at Shawn's teasing. "Just do it!" he hisses. 

If the teasing was bad, this is hell. When the head of Shawn's cock pops in Sid nearly sobs. "Hold on, fuck." He steadies his hands on Shawn's shoulders. "Just give me a sec…"

"You can do it, c'mon." 

The slide is painful but the worst part is Corey shoving him down the last couple of inches. He yelps and digs his nails into Shawn as the dam breaks and he starts crying. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Cor? Don't fucking hurt him!"

Sid tunes them out. He feels deliciously full, painfully aware of every single inch of both their dicks. It's hell and bliss; it's pleasure and it's white hot pain. Feeling his tears drip onto Shawn's chest, the percussionist looks up at him. "You okay, baby?" 

"Yeah. Just stop arguing and fuck me," Sid replies, sounding winded and depraved. "Please," he whines. 

And they do. They take turns thrusting up into Sid until they establish a rhythm. It feels amazing now, every thrust going straight to his prostate. Sid thinks he might pass out but it's fine and he  _ really  _ shouldn't find that idea hot at all. Corey bites along the back of his neck, traces his tattoos with his tongue, and rocks him back and forth. 

Sid lets his mouth fall open, gasps, moans, whines, sobs; he lets everything come out. The sounds are disconnected, and it doesn't sound like him but no one else is getting fucked seven ways to Sunday as far as he knows. He doesn't even bother begging for someone to touch him because he knows he's going to explode without any help. 

It happens like a chain reaction. Sid comes first, crying out and leaving angry red marks down Shawn's chest. Cum splashes onto Shawn's chest and but Sid keeps pressing back onto the other men, determined for them to hit their breaking points as well.

Corey's next, hips stuttering and hands holding Sid down on them. The tremors wrack Sid's whole body, and he feels like he's beautifully, wonderfully out of control. Shawn lasts two more thrusts before giving in as well.

_ Jesus fucking Christ.  _ Sid can feel their cum running out of him and down his legs and he feels so dirty and used and perfect. Shawn and Corey never fail to take him apart until he's a shaking, fucked out mess and Sid adores them for it. No one else can do that for him. 

He snaps out of his la la land and he realizes Corey's gently tapping his hip. "Sid, gotta get off, man."

Woozily, he raises on his knees and they both pull out with a hiss. Too tired to even clean himself up, Sid simply flops onto his back beside Shawn and closes his eyes, content. 

He thinks he hears talking between the two but isn't sure. A cold washcloth passes over his stomach, his thighs. How nice of them to clean him up. "Will you grab that blanket, babe?" Shawn asks Corey while he pulls Sid against his chest. 

Sid burrows onto the warmth, savoring the feeling of Shawn's arms around him. Everytime he holds him Sid feels like he's coming home, and Corey pressed against his back is the roof of their little house. 

Just before he slips off, Shawn kisses the top of his head, and Sid wonders on how he got so lucky.


End file.
